


Cold, Warmer, Warmer..Hot!

by Notcreativewithnames



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BTW, Because I like to reflect my chronic worrying onto Shuichi a little, F/M, Kokichi lowkey bullying miu, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Romantic Soulmates, Salmon team mainly, Shuichi overthinks a little, Soulmates, cheesy references to the game, harukaito implied, i mean i tried, it's basically like the hot and cold game some children play, maybe there will be less cheesy jokes in the second chapter, oumasai, saimatsu and saimota but not really, saiouma, there might be just terrible cheesy jokes in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notcreativewithnames/pseuds/Notcreativewithnames
Summary: Shuichi has been attending his new school for several weeks and he already was tempted to drop out. All because of one of his classes. His homeroom class.





	Cold, Warmer, Warmer..Hot!

Shuichi has been attending his new school for several weeks and he already was tempted to drop out. All because of one of his classes. His homeroom class.

 

Now it wasn't the students in his class that were  cause for concern. He was friends with most of his homeroom class, if not friends then well known acquaintances. Even when Shuichi felt he was...inept to say the least in trying to make friends. Yet all of them welcomed him with open arms and while he was still a little nervous around them, they never really caused him trouble and he enjoyed socializing with them. However he’s been plagued with a certain  problem since day one that makes being in the room unbearable.

 

The very day he introduced himself to the class and stepped into the room, he began to notice a certain rise in temperature. It had gotten so bad, he took his hat off for once and opened his jacket buttons for air. He thought it was just nerves but even at ease he felt this strange  warmth. Then he considered he may have a fever only to think otherwise when he noticed that his temperature would drastically drop when he'd leave the room.

 

He tried just shrugging it off and kept on going through each day. After the many school days though, the warmth remained and it was getting on his nerves. He had shared his complaints to the teacher that the ventilation might have been out of wack. With help of a thermometer though, they concluded that the room’s temperature had a considerably normal temperature and that there was no major changes through the day. Only as little as 5 up or down. After concerned words from her and Shuichi giving her the explanation for his question, she smiled and concluded that it must mean his soul mate was in the class. It left him bewildered at first but still he felt he should’ve came to that conclusion sooner. It wasn’t too common a happenstance for soul-mates to meet unfortunately but when they do, those couples would end up staying together for the rest their lives. Hard to imagine when the soul mate would cause this kind of hell. Thankfully though, Shuichi’s teacher reminded him when soulmates have their first kiss, that’s when the heat would subside. It would leave a faint burn of it behind but he'd be able to sit in the room without having to make adjustments to his clothes.

 

While that case is closed, now he has new mystery to solve. He needed to figure out who out of all his classmates was his soulmate.

 

-

 

Kaede was his first suspect. He had managed to get a time for him and Kaede to hang out. Kaede had been interested in trying to teach someone to play piano anyway and she had asked him if he was curious. So he had spent a good couple hours with her doing just that.

Shuichi had to admit, she made it look so easy. Memory definitely played a big part of it, that was for certain. There was a good couple of times where she had to remind him to do as little as adjust how he held his fingers out on the keys. Bless Kaede for how much patience she had with his whole nerve-filled lesson and that he was somehow able to get it eventually, playing with more flow and ease now.

“If you practice hard enough, you might be able to get as good as me.” Kaede had encouraged genuinely as Shuichi’s playing got better, to which Shuichi replies quietly, “Well I don't know about that…”

Still though, it was high praise coming from her.

It felt good seeing her so happy with how little he managed however the warmth he was looking for wasn't there to be found.

 

-

 

Second was Kaito **,** who had invited Shuichi to train with him a few days later which he accepted. Though honestly he wasn't up for it as his body never really was fit for physical training. But that was the point of training, right?

At least that's what he tried to keep in mind as he weakly performs pushups with Kaito, who wasn't fast but performed somewhat with ease. Unlike Maki, who was already past twenty with no sign of getting tired and who had also surprised him when he met up with Kaito and her. Kaito had apparently invited her last minute which Shuichi honestly wish he was warned of  but he didn't think it worth it was worth fighting over. Besides, Maki wasn't mean...intimidating maybe but not mean.

“Ok, time for a break!” Kaito proclaims after long two hours of working out, sweating bullets as he went to grab a towel to wipe sweat off his forehead.

Maki grabbed a towel of her own and he did the same. As much as he needed some water after the workout ,Shuichi still wasn't heating up...and strangely much less than the other two.

 

-

 

Day after day, he continues to try to figure out who his soul mate was only to repeatedly feel no drastic changes around each of them. He felt about ready to give up, his head slumped in a book on one of the library desks. He felt ready to pass out but before he could, he feels a subtle, sharp poke on his cheek which makes him bolt right back up.

“Aw, your still alive. For a moment, I thought you were dead seeing you slumping in your desk like that.” He hears the voice of Kokichi whine before he finds the very boy sitting in front of him.

“Greetings to you too, Ouma.” Shuichi mumbles, rubbing the cheek that got assaulted by (at least what he assumed was) the leader’s pale finger.

“Mmm-hm~! Anywhoo..how's my beloved detective doing today?” Kokichi asks casually as if he hadn't made a ridiculous remark of Shuichi somehow dying in his desk.

It would seem bizarre to most the students, maybe even slightly scary but Shuichi has grown used to this line of joking with leader in their homeroom so it didn't surprise him much anymore. Much to the dismay of the purple haired boy, as most of his antics were all about messing with people's heads.

“Been a little rough but good I suppose.” Shuichi says with a shrug, picking up his book to see if he could find the page he was on again.

The leader simply nods before he begins to  question him about the book he was reading. Their conversation started there and next thing they knew, an hour and a half seemed to pass by without them. Kokichi may have acted like a child sometimes but he was smarter and more mature than he let on. Shuichi would go as far to admit that he had some of the most intelligent and thoughtful conversations he's had were with the mischief maker. Probably the most plausible reason their conversations seemed to be so long. Seemed to keep Shuichi distracted too because he also happened to not notice his face has getting a little heated while they were conversing. He takes of his hat and wipes his forehead but it doesn’t seem to help with what feels like a thin waterfall of sweat flowing on his face

“Hey, Shuichi, you ok there? You’re sweating like the she-pig when she's mad.” Kokichi asks which makes Shuichi sigh.

“Miu. Her name’s Miu, Kokichi.” Shuichi corrects.

“Miu. She-pig. All the same, Shuichi. But that’s not important. Here.” Kokichi says as he sits up a little and feels Shuichi’s forehead which startles Shuichi for a moment but he relaxes.

‘ _His hand is warmer than I imagined it to be.”_ Shuichi thinks to himself though he wonders how he was able to tell how warm Kokichi was with his own temperature right now.

“Hmmm...hmmm...You really are working up a sweat there, Shuichi.” Kokichi says, his hand roaming Shuichi’s pale forehead.   

“Yeah..it’s been on and off for a good couple of days. It's been to the point where I can't focus sometimes.” Shuichi says lightly, feeling any  thoughts he was having blur.

“Oooooh, is our school gonna have to go into quarantine?” Kokichi questions with a joking grin.

“I don’t think so..” Shuichi mumbles softly, blinking to keep his focus.

“Aww..well, I do think maybe you should go home just in case. You might actually die in your desk if you try to soldier through it.” Kokichi says, his demeanor going right back to serious.

“..Yeah, maybe I should..” Shuichi honestly didn't feel like he'd make it through the school day anyway.

“Come on then, I'll be your escort to the nurse’s office.” Kokichi says with a bounce as he gets up and leaves with a drowsy Shuichi.  

 

-

 

Shuichi first thought to refuse Kokichi’s offer of going to the nurse's with him but he's honestly was glad Kokichi came with him because as he made more and more steps, the more and more he felt like he’d trip over his own feet. His eyes droopy and his whole body shaky. On the bright side, the steaming desert heat from before has seemed to let up a little once again.

“Shuichi! Stay by me, slowpoke!” Kokichi calls to Shuichi and sure enough when he looks up, he was a good few feet from Kokichi. He immediately goes to picks up the pace but then, Shuichi has an idea. He keeps a slow pace for a moment then he starts taking faster steps toward Kokichi. Focusing. Taking in his world more now that his mind had gotten somewhat clearer.

…

It was getting warmer.

The closer and closer he got to Kokichi it was getting warmer.

Shuichi's eyes widen as he takes longer steps till he was walking side by side with Kokichi again.

…

Hot. Unbearably hot he had gotten immediately in doing this.

The same heat in his classroom.

Kokichi...Kokichi was his soulmate!

“Take it easy, tipsy. You might fall over.” Kokichi says with a small grin but frowns to see the detective’s eyes wandering elsewhere instead of reacting to his words.

“Shuichi? Shu? Shuichiiii~?” He questions as he crowded next to him like a child getting ready to ask their parent for a toy they found. Still nothing. Fed up, Kokichi frowns and snaps his fingers in front of Shuichi to get his attention. Shuichi bolts and looks toward Kokichi.

“You thinking or spacing there?” Kokichi asks with a firm voice, making sure he kept his attention.

“...both.” Shuichi’s voice cracks, feeling his cheeks start to burn.

“...let's try to hop to the nurse’s a bit faster, Shuichi.” Kokichi says as he picks up the pace, the flushed detective following suit.

 

-

 

Shuichi was hoping to go home so he can think of how to go about talking with Kokichi about this later but unfortunately both his parents couldn't drive him back home and the nurse (despite his house being not too far from the school) was too worried to let him walk alone so she had Kokichi be his escort home. After she gave his teacher a quick call so Kokichi wouldn't get in trouble for being away, she sent them off their way.

“I don’t think I've been to your house before, Shuichi..you'll need to lead me there-” Kokichi pauses to pat Shuichi hard in the middle of his back, making sure he stayed straight as a pole. “So keep your eyes open! Okay?”

“Y-yeah, I-I got it..” Shuichi says with a slight  frown at being assaulted out of nowhere once again.  

Kokichi simply grins at him.

“Just don't want you getting a face full of concrete is all~” he reassures him, patting his shoulder this time with a more gentle manner.

Shuichi sighs and nods. He knew Kokichi meant well. Despite his pestering looking like he was teasing and making fun of the detective's state, it was coming from a place of genuine care for him. He was trying to keep the boy distracted from his current problem with their usual banter and Shuichi did appreciate that. Although it's hard to be distracted when Kokichi was the very source of his current situation.

Kokichi could as little as brush against him and he thinks his whole body would fire up like the inside of an oven.

“A-Anyway...it should be close..” Shuichi stutters as he keeps leading the boy to his home.

Kokichi nods at that as response before he removes his hand so he could adjust his checkered scarf.

 

-

 

Once they got to his house, he immediately dropped on the couch. It wasn't long of a walk but just like in the halls, his rise of body temperature was dragging like weights on him.

“Hey, Shuichi, apologies for being rude but would it be alright if I got some water?” Kokichi asks, already standing by the frame leading into the kitchen.

“Go ahead. Don't let me stop you.” Shuichi says, his words halfway muffled by the leather. Kokichi seemed to hear him well enough as he gives a quick “thanks” before trotting onto wooden floor.

“That's my soulmate, huh?” Shuichi thinks to himself, now that could get coherent thoughts through his head.

It was honestly surprising to have Kokichi as his soulmate but...in a way, Shuichi had other signs to know that. Despite the rough beginning, he had felt drawn to Kokichi..like an unknown force was driving him in Kokichi’s direction. Strangely enough, Kokichi himself had claimed to Shuichi, “Maybe I was born in this world just to meet you, Shuichi.”

It seemed absurd at first (especially after figuring out it was a quote from a show Kokichi had seen) but now, knowing that they actually were destined to me eachother...it didn't seem so  far-fetched anymore.

Still though..what if he somehow guessed wrong?

What if...

“Hey, Shuichi, whatcha thinking about?” Kokichi asks, drawing out the other boy's name as he strides in front of Shuichi, holding a half-empty glass of water in his right hand.

Shuichi blinks in surprise as he was snapped out of his thoughts for the fifth or sixth time today by the boy.

“Just..thinking-um..w-where'd your scarf go?” he asks, noticing the pale collar bone exposed above the white jacket that was usually crowned with black and white squares. Not only that but a bit of his shoulders could be seen too. Pale and frail but still...nice to look at, nonetheless.

Kokichi looks down real quick before looking back at Shuichi again.

“Oh yeah..well..I was getting a bit of a heat stroke outside myself so I needed a bit of..air flow..hope you don't mind.” Kokichi says, falling onto the couch gently next to his black-suited friend and proceeding to sipping from his cup.

“N-No..that's..fine..” Shuichi says, fighting down the nervous lump in his throat as his face starts to heat up again. For more than the usual reasons.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As frustrated as I've been with this one, I'm slightly more proud of this than the last one I did in the imagines fic so far. A bit surprised it wasn't as long a chapter as it looked when writing it compared to posting it but..that just shows how long it's been since I posted I suppose. Other than that, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and feel free to give me some tips how to improve a bit. I think I could really use it. Just make sure it's constructive, not destructive criticism. Destructive criticism is not good for anybody.


End file.
